Current 3D stereoscopic technology usually relies on two views, namely left and right views, to generate a 3D impression. There are applications, for example autostereoscopic displays or depth modifications methods, which require to generate views which are between the left and right view or even left to the left view or right to the right view. In order to present the user such views, the system has to generate such a new view.
For generating such a new view, the information from the left view and the right view is used. However, it might be that there are picture areas in the new view which have no corresponding information neither in the left nor in the right view. Such picture areas are referred to as occlusion area or just occlusion. Hence, it is necessary to fill such occlusions with picture information.